


Fases Elementales

by Obsscure



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: xmengeneracion1, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fic Exchange, Gift, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El ciclo de Charles y Erik comienza con un ruido de fondo, y los ciclos como las historias tienen principios y finales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fases Elementales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skysthelimit_7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysthelimit_7/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Primer Intercambio de Fanworks_ por el primer aniversario del estreno, para la Comunidad [xmengeneracion1](http://xmengeneracion1.livejournal.com). Basada en el prompt: _Tengo debilidad por los fics que se desarrollan en la mansión, por el angst, por el ajedrez, por la ropa de Erik y el size difference_.

  


**AGUA.**

Comienza en el mar.

Charles Xavier no se toma la casualidad o el destino con el misticismo que se le atribuyen a los hechos inesperados y accidentales. Para él lo que ocurre es una relación entre causas y efectos sin importar el grado de reflexión, utilidad o empatía involucrados. Los resultados no siempre son favorables ni los caminos están libres de obstáculos pero la primera elección le pertenece así que escoge tener siempre la mente en calma (y una sonrisa y buenas maneras, la educación es un arma y un escudo). Encontrarse con otro mutante es pura cuestión de probabilidades. 

Comienza en el mar. La vida, o eso afirman los científicos.  
Para Charles es el equivalente a la apertura del juego de ajedrez, lo que no sabe es a quien le han tocado los trebejos blancos.

Comienza con un ruido de fondo. Metal que restalla, que rompe, que hunde y las olas que se forman violentas en la superficie del agua son superadas por la furia de una mente que agoniza bajo la inmensidad oscura y fría, en el intento de atrapar a Sebastian Shaw.

—¡Déjalo ir! De otro modo morirás y tu esfuerzo será en vano.

El desconocido lo ignora sumergido en una batalla perdida. Charles salta al agua sin dudarlo.

 _Déjalo ir_. Le dice a Erik. Ya no es un desconocido porque Charles le envuelve con los brazos y recibe los pensamientos que fluyen en la corriente, que se escapan a bocanadas entre las burbujas de oxígeno. Caóticos, intensos. _Calma tu mente_ , le pide proyectando el sosiego semejante al reflejo cristalino de las aguas tranquilas.

 _Déjalo ir_. Le dice a Erik, sin embargo Charles se aferra a él con todo el cuerpo y con la voz de la razón (y puede ser que incluso se mezcle un poco con él por el esfuerzo de salvarle la vida) y lo saca a flote.

—No eres el único, no estás solo. Nunca más.

Charles sonríe (el arma afilada, la invitación franca) por la oportunidad de saber que hay detrás de esos ojos tormentosos, cuál es el alcance de ese poder que Erik manifiesta y se convence de que su curiosidad es lógica, es válida y no es que tenga el juicio nublado (calado, embebido hasta la médula de impresiones de Erik Lehnsherr). Charles respira aliviado cuando Erik decide quedarse pese a sus dudas.

Le ofrece amistad, refugio, un proyecto en común. Le ofrece lo que está a su alcance, herramientas tangibles, seguridad, respeto. Le ofrece muchas cosas más sin darse cuenta entre las sonrisas y los silencios, entre las miradas expectantes y las manos en los bolsillos y tiene la sensación extraña que Erik responde que va a tomarlo _todo_. 

 

**TIERRA.**

Adaptarse a Erik es fascinante aunque no menos sencillo. 

Donde Charles tiene una pregunta, Erik tiene silencio, furia o una pared infranqueable que es difícil de interpretar. Así que Charles aprende a ceder y Erik elige sonreír y compartir fragmentos de su alma rota sin percatarse. Charles le llama _amigo mío_ con cariño sincero y Erik le acompaña en la búsqueda de los de su clase. _Son los nuestros, nadie más tiene el derecho de encontrarles_.

Y es en ese reciente sendero en común es que Charles resta importancia a sus diferentes perspectivas del mundo.

De pronto no son únicamente ellos, sino un grupo heterogéneo, inmaduro, brillante. Una composición de piezas por pulir, de instrumentos por afinar hasta que sean la mejor versión de sí mismos.

Dos de ellos se pierden a causa de Shaw.

—Son apenas niños. —razona Charles brindándoles protección, preocupado de haberlos expuesto.

—Eran niños, ahora son un ejército. —Erik define proponiendo venganza.

—Por favor, no pretendas usarlos para tu beneficio.

—Y tú no los entrenes sólo para que protejan a tu preciosa Moira —Erik protesta lleno de esa cólera fría que endurece sus rasgos, el desprecio por la humanidad que rezuma en la mención de MacTaggert—. Iré tras Shaw quieras o no y su grupo vendrá por la cabeza de estos chicos si no se les unen. No los escondas, el miedo no hace favores.

—El odio tampoco.

La mente de Charles es disciplinada, tranquila. Es campo fértil para las ideas y no concibe mejor estrategia para la supervivencia que el acuerdo mutuo entre humanos y mutantes. No ve motivos para que no puedan coexistir y beneficiarse unos de otros. Erik en cambio es la tierra dura y árida en la que sobrevive el más fuerte, reaccionando a cualquier factor que considere amenaza. Entre ellos se extiende una franja indefinida de arena que Charles se arriesga a cruzar por el bien común y se lo lleva a terrenos propios.

Si algún momento la mansión de la familia Xavier merece el título de hogar es este.

Los pasillos cobran vida. Las ventanas se abren y la capa de polvo se levanta, el gigante aletargado abre los ojos para recibir a sus inquietos inquilinos. Charles experimenta satisfacción con el bullicio ambiental: puertas azotadas, risas mal contenidas, televisión con demasiado volumen, pullas, jadeos. No es que invada la privacidad de los habitantes es que tienen mucha energía y piensan demasiado alto, a veces son incontenibles y proyectan información que Charles recibe sin buscarlo. 

También escucha a Erik. Le gusta su modulación. En ocasiones parece que le nombra y se toca la sien, percibiendo un rumor irregular y cavernoso.

Lo percibe en la cocina con el Jersey arremangado, cortando vegetales con la precisión quirúrgica que le da el control sobre los metales. Lo oye tararear y refugiarse en las notas largas y agónicas de alguna melodía con los párpados temblorosos por los recuerdos y Charles canta también. Siente el paso de las hojas rugosas de los libros entre sus dedos y el entorno se carga de electricidad al encontrarlo de pie concentrado en la lectura. Erik huele a cuero, a mineral; se direcciona hacia él así como las brújulas apuntan al norte, inexorablemente atraído. La dureza de la cazadora de Erik contrasta con la suavidad de la lana de la ropa de Charles cuando cruza los límites del espacio prudente.

—¿Hallaste algo de tu interés? —Pregunta una octava encima de lo normal.

—Justo ahora —Erik alza la vista ensombrecida—. Es curioso el deseo que puede despertar una tesis de genética, _profesor_.

La ávida sonrisa colisiona en la boca de Charles.

 

**FUEGO.**

Erik se involucra en el entrenamiento con ideas poco didácticas.

—Sean necesita un empuje de confianza, algo como un bautismo aéreo —Literalmente lo hace y Charles se horroriza mientras el pelirrojo se desploma metros y metros hasta que remonta el vuelo—. No me digas que no lo habías pensado.

—¿Hank es hematófago? —Es el cierre de la partida de ajedrez y Charles parpadea incrédulo—. Que ande tras la sangre de Raven es la peor técnica de conquista que he visto. Lo normal es elogiar a la chica y robarle un beso, no clavarle los colmillos... o agujas —Erik sabe para qué son las muestras pero está en desacuerdo—. Debería drenar su lado salvaje en algo productivo.

—Lo mejor de la mutación de Raven... —Es el desayuno y Erik ojea el periódico— es que no necesita llevar ropa. —Charles se atraganta con el jugo arruinando su camisa.

Se niega a saber cuál es el consejo para que Alex mejore su puntería.

Erik entrena a su modo, utiliza la ira como combustible y obtiene el despliegue enérgico pero breve del magnetismo, similar a un fogonazo; tras eso queda agotado. Cuando permite que Charles acceda a sus memorias y la dinámica cambia alcanzado lo imposible, se besan con los rostros húmedos de lágrimas compartidas. Moira es testigo desde la ventana.

Entre la ira y la serenidad. Así ocurre la primera vez.

La tarde del último entrenamiento se tiñe de rojo y naranja dibujando rectángulos de fuego dentro de la habitación de Erik.

—Tengo fe en ti. —Charles entrecierra los ojos observando la línea de horizonte.

—Lo sé, eres un soñador. —Erik ríe con la cara oculta en la toalla con la que se seca el pelo.

—Ser realista y optimista no son conceptos excluyentes.

—Entonces es tu ego manifestándose.

—No soy yo el que se cree superior. —Charles bromea arrepintiéndose al segundo siguiente.

—No, tú crees que tienes la razón, siempre.

Erik lo empuja contra el cristal, el perfil se recorta en la luz vespertina. Le sujeta la barbilla tensando el cuello que luce frágil y blanco desde su altura. Las marcas de sus dedos desaparecen conforme disminuye la presión en la piel.

—Pensé que eso te gustaba de mí.

Erik lo lleva a la cama y se sube a horcajadas en una confusión de manos y piernas y ropa arrojada a cualquier parte. La piel recién lavada resalta sobre la cálida de Charles y el cosquilleo de anticipación le eriza el vello del cuerpo, ansioso, dispuesto. El tiempo se consume de a poco regulado por el ritmo impuesto por Erik. Las manos de Charles rozan la espalda sudorosa a la que se abraza presionando en cada embate para que se hunda más, ardiendo por capas, licuado hasta la médula.

La segunda vez ocurre después de la cena. El eco nervioso de los chicos insomnes llega a la mente de Charles durante el juego nocturno de ajedrez. El día para el que se han estado preparando asoma las zarpas en las esquinas y él les infunde seguridad telepáticamente.

—Siempre supiste a qué vine. —Erik dice tras la captura de un peón, la mirada azul fija en Charles.

—Podrías compartir tu carga conmigo.

—No, Shaw es problema mío. ¿Me detendrás?

—Sabes que no —responde resignado—. Siempre puedes elegir.

Es el silencio prolongado, el movimiento sutil de los dedos de Erik al soltar el alfil que cae en el tablero derribando otras piezas. Es Charles que sigue a la reina negra en su trayecto al suelo, mientras la sombra de Erik invade su espacio y todos sus poros responden como alfileres próximos a un imán. Son las llamas de la chimenea que crepitan y las imagina lamiendo la alfombra, reptando por su cuerpo cuando Erik agrede sus labios dejándolos enrojecidos.

El encuentro es brutal. Las uñas clavadas en los brazos, las marcas de incisivos en los hombros, la voz oscura y deshecha con el _tic tac_ del reloj sobre la chimenea latiendo en su cabeza, en cada sacudida de los músculos o es su corazón amplificado a toda la habitación lo que palpita cuando tiende un puente entre sus mentes y el mantra de Erik lo reduce a cenizas.

 _La paz nunca fue una opción_.

 

**AIRE.**

Recuerda unas cosas mejor que otras. Es una cuestión del hipocampo hacer que las memorias de los hechos importantes permanezcan disponibles. Lo que su mente establece como vital es absolutamente subjetivo. ¿Dónde está la lógica? ¿El diseño evolutivo de una especie que decide recordar lo que ya no puede tener? El problema no es la pérdida sino el dolor que ocupa su lugar.

En todos esos recuerdos el elemento constante es Erik.

Recuerda el vértigo en el avión y Erik fijándole al recubrimiento metálico para protegerlo, el compartimiento de bombas abierto y las ráfagas del viento dificultándole respirar, sus pasos dejando huella en la playa.

Recuerda a Erik suspendido en el aire...

(No, no. Ese es Magneto)

...Las piernas sin fuerzas, el impacto de la arena en el rostro.

El aire es el vehículo que acarrea aromas y sonidos, que modifica el ángulo de la lluvia y extiende el fuego, que levanta tornados. Charles recuerda su ausencia. Los pulmones oprimidos de dolor, la inmovilidad, el susurro estrangulado de Moira, el olor desvanecido de Erik, la falta de brisa marina como si el mecanismo del mundo se hubiera roto.

Entre las pérdidas, es el silencio de Erik la peor de las secuelas. La desconexión que produce el casco es equivalente a los nervios muertos de sus piernas. 

Calma su mente evocando una y otra vez las texturas y las sombras.

_Justo ahora_

Se refugia en el recuerdo de sus ojos fijos en él. Intensos.

 _Eres un soñador_ ,

Se refugia en el agua, la ira, el fuego, sus besos.

_Pero siempre supiste_

En la risa y sus dedos. El espacio inexistente entre sus cuerpos.

 _que la paz nunca fue una opción_.

Hasta que el tiempo corrompa los detalles y no sean más que impresiones erosionadas. Entonces las reconstruirá a base de sueños.

~▣~


End file.
